tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama: Second Chance
Welcome to the sixth season of My TD! This time, instead of focusing on the popular players, we figured it'd be right to bring back the underdogs so they can become superstars. All 13 of these players have not ever won. The interesting thing is that this time, one of them will. This is My Total Drama: Second Chance! Sign Ups (CLOSED) #Johnny - Sunsummer7 #Owen - Sunsummer7 #Noah - TrentFan #Staci - TrentFan #Anne Maria - TrentFan #Heather - CoGreen2.0 #Lindsay - CoGreen2.0 #Izzy - CoGreen2.0 #Scott - S321 #B - S321 #Derek - S321 #Juan - Juantheawsome #Jeanette - Franky494 Pre-Chat *a bus arrives, and everyone gets off* Johnny: *sniffs the air, happy to be back* Ah... *trips on steps* OW! Jeanette: Are you O.K, *Helps Johnny up* IDK if we've met, I'm Jeanette, Nice to meet you (Not dumb anymore but not smart either) Johnny: I'm good, and we've met before. I'm Tommy's brother, who kinda voted you out last time. Yeah... sorry 'bout that. Scott: *jumps off the bus* Hello world! I'm ready for my second oppurtunity to play! B: *walks off slowly* My time to shine! Derek: *flips off* This will be awesome! Johnny: Hey guys. B: Hello Johnny! (CONF) Without Brick holding me back this time, I can get a chance to form my own alliance and make some of my own decisions. This time, I initiate things! (NON-CONF) Johnny? *whispers* Wanna form an alliance? Johnny: I don't really know. We might not be on the same team for all we know. B: *whispers* If we are, would you like to? Johnny: Hmm... let me think about it. (CONF) Me and B are kinda on the same page on being lackeys in the past. B was Brick's, I was Tommy's. I just down want to be a lackey again. This is my game now! *flexes muscles, pulls one* OW! B: *whispers* We will be equals as alliance mates. I will assure you that. (CONF) I need to make sure that I can convince Johnny to join the alliance. I don't care if I have to butt kiss, act like a pig or even do the chicken dance. My intention is to win this competition. Derek: (CONF) I definetely would like to join an alliance. If I do so, I probably will be safe from elimination for a while at least. It would be horrible if I got out early. There's so much to explore around here! Scott: (CONF) I have not been known for being a vocal person, but I will set out to change that this season! I want to buy a dang' ol pickup truck when I get home. Noah: *arrives, sarcastically* Oh great another season. This seems fun. ........Yeah. Staci: My great great great- Anne Maria: Sip it pasty. You need a tan. Scott: Where in the h*** are we?! Derek: I don't know! But this place looks awesome! Noah: You're so optimistic..........I don't like it to be honest. Derek: Well I don't like your pessimism! Noah: *sarcastically* Oh sorry your highness. Derek: Shut up you sarcastic prick! Noah: *sarcastically* Yeah, sure I'm so scared of you, I'll do what you want. *non-sarcastically* It's called life, you'll meet people you don't like and you'll have to live with it. Derek: Deal with this b****! *slaps Noah on the back hard, causing a red mark to form* Noah: *a little hurt* Ow. How barbaric. Now if you're done wasting my time go form other enemies, *sarcastically* It'll get you so far. *walks away* Derek: *sarcastically* Oh you're so smart! Maybe you should become a professor.......of FAILURE! Owen: *steps out of bus* Guys, let's just chill out. No arguing, okay- *sees Staci* Wow... so beautiful! *fawns* Derek: (CONF) I despise Noah and his sarcastic attitude. Staci: So then my great great great grandma invented cookies. Owen: *to Staci* That's very impressive! Check this out. *eats cookies and burps how to spell cookies* Staci: Oh, that's cool! My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle invented burping. Owen: Well what about this? *burps "great" 14 times, the amount Staci said it* Staci: Cool!